Entre los vivos y los muertos
by Sayaneko-chan
Summary: Hay personas que pueden ver cosas que las personas normales no podemos sentir, algunos piensan que estas personas poseen una maldición mas bien para otras una habilidad de que si sabe utilizar puede ayudar al mundo en si o destruirlo, haru, tiene dos hermanos y los Vongola, ella busca a su hermano mayor en una mansion maldita, en el cual se reveleran muchos secretos y perdidas


**Declaimer: Fatal Frame no me pertenece este increíble juego es del gran Makoto Shibata-sama, igualmente tampoco me pertenece Katekyo Hitman Reborn! esta magnífica obra le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama**

* * *

**_Antes de todo me gustaría que escucharan esta canción: Red-Already Over_**

* * *

_**Primera noche- Comienzo**_

* * *

Muchos nacemos con un don o una especialidad, es decir a unos se les facilita el deporte, a otros las artes literarias, otros el dibujo, pero otras personas nacen con una habilidad que nosotros no podemos comprender, lo que causa que a veces pensamos que es algo irreal, algo imaginario que el hombre ha inventado para causar controversia y terror, que es una fantasía, pero lo irónico es que aunque no los podemos entender y pensemos esto, es que de alguna forma esas "historias" nos causan más de mil emociones, entre ellas, curiosidad, ansiedad y miedo, estas personas tienen un sexto sentido que les permite ver más allá de que el ojo humano puedo detectar, pueden ver y sentir personas que ya están muertos y andan rondando sin rumbo fijo en nuestro mundo, algunos de estos espíritus son almas en pena que sufren y buscan venganza, por que cuando estaban vivos alguien o algo les arrebato lo que más querían y/o anhelaba, ya se ha la vida misma, la persona que amaban, etc. Provocando que en el momento de su muerte juraran que esas personas que le han hecho daño pagarían por el dolor que en ese momento sentían, igualmente a los "invitados" que se les apareciera en su territorio sin importar si son inocentes o no, ya que en si su alma ha sido consumido por el odio y el mal, también existe el tipo de almas que solo buscan estar en paz y dejar el mundo terrenal pero que en el transcurso de su camino se han perdido y no saben cómo llegar a su destino.

Las personas que tiene este sexto sentido, son conocidas como médiums o conectores capases de "unir" de alguna forma, estos dos mundos, el mundo de los vivos y el mundo de los muertos, algunos piensan que este no es un don que estas personas nacieron con una maldición, pero otros creen que es una habilidad muy poderosa capaz de ayudar o perjudicar la misma vida, dependiendo de cómo es usada.

Haru Hinasaki (Miura), de tan solo 16 años, es una persona muy feliz, es extrovertida, inteligente, fuerte, infantil, humilde, bonita, amable y muy cariñosa, capaz de hacer todo por sus seres queridos incluso daría su vida por mantenerlos a salvo, tiene una familia maravillosa, a pesar de que su padre Masato Hinasaki desapareció misteriosamente, y su madre Miyuki se suicido, aun tiene a su hermano mayor Mafuyu y su hermana menor Miku, para Haru, Mafuyu es su adoración, es su amor prohibido, aunque ella sepa que ese tipo relación nunca se dará ya que él, solo la ve como su hermana menor y la quiere tal como lo es, además de que no se vería nada lindo en la sociedad, ella siempre sentirá ese tipo de afecto a su hermano en secreto, aunque se trague prácticamente ese sentimiento, ella siempre lo tendrá a su lado, no como una mujer, pero al menos como una de sus hermanas, y eso es lo único que la hace feliz, el poder siempre estar con él, pero ese amor que ella tiene también es dado al jefe de la familia más poderosa de la mafia, aunque no están grande como el que siente por Mafuyu, ella le gusta Tsuna Sawada, en el momento en el que él como un súper héroe le salvo la vida, cuando ella cayo al rio y estaba ahogándose, además gracias a él pudo conocer gente muy agradable que ahora son sus amigos, gracias a él pudo conocer a Kyoko y Chorome que son sus mejores amigas, conoció a Reborn, Fon y Cornelio, que son como sus padres y maestros, conoció a Bianchi que es como una madre, y al resto de sus amigos que prácticamente son como su segunda familia, tal vez el decimo Vongola, pueda corresponderle ese sentimiento que su tal anhelado amor platónico no puede darle.

Al momento de perder a su madre, Haru junto a su hermano mayor, prometieron proteger a Miku de cualquier cosa que le hiciera daño y ayudarla a borrar ese horrible recuerdo, cuando descubrió el cuerpo de su madre colgando en el jardín, ellos en un momento dado sin que lo supieran, se convirtieron prácticamente en los padres de Miku, aunque tan solo Mafuyu le lleva 3 años a Haru, y ella le lleva 2 años a su hermana, cuando ambos supieron lo que pensaba su pequeña hermana sobre ellos, ambos se sorprendieron pero se sintieron felices y aliviados al saber de que ella otra vez podía sentir esa sensación de protección y amor que solo los padres pueden dar, para Haru, su querida hermana, era la luz de su familia, ella hacía que su hermano mayor y ella se esforzaran cada día más, para darle una vida buena y llena de felicidad a Miku, ella quería enseñarle que la vida no es mala, si no que hay que saber llevarla, al fin de a cabo como decía su padre "la vida es un juego, uno debe ser el vencedor, nunca hay que rendirse, siempre persigue tus sueños", ella quería que su hermana pensara que su habilidad de ver cosas que los demás no pueden, no es una maldición sino una habilidad, que dios os entrego para ayudar, aunque ninguno de los hermanos ha comentado este don a sus amigos o compañeros, ya que decidieron que era lo mejor mantenerlo en secreto

La familia Hinasaki, siempre tuvo una especie de don, que permiten ver más allá de lo que la gente normal puede percibir, los hermanos, desde muy pequeños han podido escuchar voces, lamentos, pasos, hasta han visto personas caminando por las frías noches, vestidos con yukatas blancas o en si vestidos de blanco que después de un rato desaparecen misteriosamente, siempre han tenido cierto contacto con estos espíritus, , sobre todo Haru, en esa época ellos Vivian en una finca en Okinawa, ella tenía 7 añitos, a veces sus padres la encontraban en el jardín hablando sola, y cuando les preguntaban con quien hablaba, ella decía que con una mujer muy hermosa que se había suicidado al momento de tener que matar a su hermana para la ceremonia de estrangulación, y el cual sorprendentemente ella se parecía mucho a su pequeña hermana muerta, en ese mismo momento los Hinasaki se asustaron y tomaron medidas, inmediatamente contactaron con un viejo amigo para que los ayudara a salir de ese condominio lo más pronto posible, pues ya que sabían lo que se estaban metiendo no era nada bueno, su amigo les pudo encontrar una casa barata, cómoda y espaciosa en un pequeño pueblo llamado Namimori, cuando por fin se iban Haru, no quería irse decía de que si ella se iba su amiga, se iba a poner muy triste y pasaría algo muy malo, pero sus padres no la escucharon y la tomaron por la fuerza, cuando se dirigían al auto que los esperaba, escucharon un fuerte grito desgarrador, que sonaba dentro de la casa, y cuando Haru lo escucho salió corriendo inmediatamente para calmar a su amiga, pero su hermano mayor presentía de que si su hermana iba, no podría volver así que la detuvo y le dijo que su "amiga" estaría bien, la llevo al auto y se fueron de ese lugar, que de un momento a otro desprendía un aura oscura.

Los jóvenes hermanos, eran una familia tranquila y feliz, a pesar de que todo lo que tuvieron que sufrir, Mafuyu era un aspirante a ser un gran novelista, pudo conseguir un trabajo para lograr este sueño, bajo la mirada de su mentor, el famoso novelista del género del terror Junsei Takamine, el cuenta con unos grandes amigos, Kei Amakura y Yuu Asou, el cual la ultima es unos pocos años mayor que él y tienen una estrecha relación, tanto que le pidió a él que si le llegara a pasar algo, por favor velara por sus 2 hermanas, Haru estudia en la prestigiosa Midori Media, es una gran estudiante y con sus magnificas habilidades en la gimnasia, puede llegar muy lejos, el sueño de ella es convertirse en psicóloga, para así ayudar a las personas, comprender y conocer más a fondo a la gente y evitar que ellas cometan la misma locura que hiso su madre, aunque se ha joven trabaja como traductora para la decima generación Vongola, ya que se le facilitan mucho las lenguas, además así puede ser útil a ellos y agradecerles por todo lo que han hecho por ella y sus hermanos, y así también puede colaborar en la parte económica a su familia, aunque para sus mentores ella podría convertirse en una gran y poderosa mafiosa si quisiera, Miku estudia en la misma escuela que su hermana, ella es asistente de fotografía, ya que ella no quería ser la carga de sus hermanos mayores, ella trabaja para la prometida de Yuu, Rei Kurosawa, quien se lleva muy bien con ella y su hermana mayor.

En si la vida de los hermanos Hinasaki, era buena y llena de paz, pero la felicidad no perdura y el caos sobreviene, el novelista Junsei y su equipo de trabajo, viajaron a la mansión Himuro para encontrar material para realizar su última novela, ya que en esa mansión rondaba el rumor, de que estaba embrujada y era muy peligrosa, el cual les llamo mas la atención y fueron averiguar si eso era cierto, pero ya habían pasado más de un mes sin saber del grupo del novelista, así que Mafuyu decidió ir a ese lugar para buscar a su mentor y a su equipo, pero por desgracia él no había regresado, y ya había pasado más de 2 semanas después de que él se había ido, Haru estaba muy preocupada, no podía concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera en su trabajo de traductor, el cual alerto a loa Vongola, pero cuando le preguntaban si estaba bien o si le paso algo a su familia, ella respondía que todo estaba bien, que solo estaba cansada y que quería ir a casa, ella no quería preocuparlos además no quería meterlos en ese asunto que ni siquiera ellos podrían entender y podrían meterlos en peligro, ellos por su parte decidieron dejarla ir aunque un poco desconfiados, pero que tal vez solo necesitaba descanso pensaban, pero ella sabia las historias que se relacionaban con esa mansión, así que decidió ir a buscar a su querido hermano, dejo a Miku encargo de Yuu, el cual este acepto pero que él debía ir con ella, porque no podía permitir que algo le ocurriese si la dejaba que fuera sola, ella agradeció ese gesto pero le dijo que estaría bien, además de que ella quería que el cuidara a su hermana y no la dejara sola ya que en este momento estaba muy alterada por la desaparición de Mafuyu, mientras que ella no estaba, y para tranquilizarlo, le propuso que si no regresaba en 3 días podrían buscarla, con ese acuerdo ella lo tranquilizo, se despidió de Miku y le dijo que ella estaría bien, le prometió que ella regresaría sana y salva junto con su hermano, y con eso ella fue a la mansión maldita para rescatar a su amor.

_**Pero no se esperaría que sorpresas y descubrimientos la estuvieran esperando la mansión Himuro…**_

_**Además de que no se imaginaria de que pasaría con su familia y los Vongola a partir de este momento…**_

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

**Ojayo mina-san,sé que he desaparecido por un tiempo, si lo siento peor eh tenido unos obstaculitos pequeños pero ya, y como es navidad estaré actualizando mis historias muy pronto y próximamente estoy haciendo como una lluvia por decirlo así de fics, el cual está ENTRE LOS VIVOS Y LOS MUERTOS XP, DARK SPRING(EL CUAL YA ESTA ESPERO OS GUSTE), STAND BY ME, Y AMOR COMPARTIDO, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTEN ESTARÉ HACIENDO PROPAGANDA JAJAJ XP, bueno verán amo Fatal Frame o Proyecto Zero o Zero, como quieran llamarlo me encanta este videojuego, la trama, las historias, los personajes, todo me gusta, hasta los finales que son bien tristes me gustan, y quería hacer un crossover con mi serie favorita que es Katekyo Hitman Reborn, y como ya deben saber mi personaje favorito es Haru así que ella es básicamente una de las protagonistas de esta historia, por cierto se que Mafuyu tiene 21 pero es que no quería que le llevara muchos años a Haru, además de que necesitaba que ella tuviera esa edad, además me encanta Mafuyu es muy lindo, me fascina y no me gusto que muriera TT-TT, pero si rescatas en modo difícil el sobrevive wiii XD, me gusta ese final, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y que les haya interesado la idea de este fic de unir este videojuego y serie, como siempre me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones ya se han positivas o negativas, recuerden que eso me ayuda para mejorar mis historias cuídense y suerte bye XD ¿reviews?**


End file.
